Believe: Part 3
by goldsworthyy
Summary: What would have happened if Clare ended up being partners with Drew and instead they got lost? First Clew One-shot (That i published here) and also a request I got on Tumblr. Takes place during Believe Part 2. Enjoy :-)


**Hey Hey Sup Sup, Just kidding. So it's been a while and this is sloppy and all over the place kind of but I wrote it's 3:04am and i'm just finishing it so i apologize. First published Clew one-shot. Someone on Tumblr requested it so here we gooo. I came up with this a few days ago and started and then watched the finale yesterday and now thats all that is on my mind so there will be a story about that soon. Takes place during Believe. **

**Hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

"You would think that I would know these woods by now, plus we have a map and compass…" I kept looking up trying to remember if we've been here before "… Drew are you even trying?"

"Yeah Clare, hold on." Drew said as he kept looking around at all the trees for the umpteenth time and the map.

"Maybe if we just wal—did you feel that? It's starting to rain."

"Maybe you should add weather girl to your resume for Columbia." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up and help me find some shelter."

As we kept getting more and more lost into the woods, the rain started coming down faster; the faster the rain came down, the faster our legs moved.

Conveniently, there was a rock formation that both of us could fit comfortably into that wasn't too muddy inside. I forced Drew to go in first then I crawled in right behind him. We both watched out of the front of the formation at the rain for a little bit before I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked

"I don't know Clare, we don't have phones and nobody carries watches anymore." He spat back, obviously pissed off at the situation—but i don't blame him.

"That's why i asked what time you _think_ it is, no need to raise your voice at me. I'm just trying to get your mind off of things. I can tell you're stressed."

"Of course I'm stressed Clare! It's my fault that we're lost right now. If I didn't want to relive my boy scout days and would have just let you hold the compass we wouldn't be in this situation."

I didn't reply but instead just nested my head into his side, we were both wet, stressed, tired, and lost.

Just looking at Drew made me want to tell him that everything was going to be alright and that we were going to be found soon but the logical thing to do was to be quite and just let him collect his thoughts and enjoy the sound of the rain. After a few moments I couldn't help it but comment on the sound of the rain.

"It's soothing, isn't it?"

"What?" His voice was just above a whisper so I knew he knew what i was talking about but, just like me, he was talking without even knowing what he was saying.

"The rain. Doesn't it just calm you?"

"What is this Edwards? 20 questions?"

"No." His sudden change of mood made me wish that anyone besides him was stuck with me right now but I knew that if I was partners with anyone else that I wouldn't be in this situation. I unnested my head from his shoulder and started to lean against the wet rock. Honestly, I could go without his warmth and I wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone. I started to close my eyes and clear my head; for once the rain wasn't soothing and I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm Sorry, I just want to go home right now." Drew hesitated to talk but I could tell by his voice that he was genuinely sorry and I silently forgave him because we needed each other right now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to. I'm also sorry for saying that I would rather be in this situation with anyone else besides yo—." I couldn't even stop myself before i realized that I didn't actually ever say that out loud and that all happened in my head.

"You didn't say that."

"But i was thinking it."

"Come on Edwards, stop dreaming about me. We already went over this." He chuckled and put his arm around me, forcing me to connect his shoulder and my head again and a little part of me was happy that he did that.

"So what's your favorite color?" I jokingly asked.

"Blue why?" Drew looked at me like I was from another planet but i ignored his question and continued with my plan of actually playing 20 questions.

"Your turn." I just smiled and he smiled back and I knew he caught the hint that I was throwing.

"Okay, If you could go back and change one thing, what would it be?"

"9th grade."

We both chuckled and bantered back and forth for who knows how long, we far surpassed the initial 20 questions but neither of us were really keeping track. I was actually getting to know a different side of Drew, one i never really saw before. Sure, this past school year we have gotten really close, too close even. But just sitting here under these rocks made me forget that we had troubles outside outside thinking what the next question was going to be.

"Your turn." He managed to slip out between laughs from the previous question that had to do with me and my awkward drinking with Dallas story.

"Okay, uhmm…" I was running out of questions to ask and the rain wasn't letting up anytime soon so i had to think quick. "What's your biggest mistake so far in life?"

He didn't even take a second to think before smirking and getting closer to my face. "Not getting you to moan louder."

"Drew!" Even though i knew he was joking i couldn't believe he actually said that. "I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that ever again? Lapse in judgment, remember?"

I met his eyes finally and I couldn't help but smile by the way he was smiling at me.

"Would it be a lapse in judgment if I kissed you right now? Or would be just pretend it never happened once we are found?"

"You tell me." And with that I slowly moved closer to him, caressing his face with my palm. I'm not even sure what happened next, he was all so in tune and quickly but somehow we ended up laying down and I could feel my knees getting wet from the ground so I didn't even want to know how wet his back was but I knew he didn't care. The sound of the rain and our lips hitting all made me feel like i was on cloud 9. I wasn't sure what we were going to do next but as soon as i thought it, it was like he was reading my mind and he sat up, still kissing me. I moved with him but didn't leave his lap, he pulled away so i opened my eyes and he was tugging at his shirt, struggling to get the wet thing off. Once it was off i continued to kiss him but we didn't lay back down, instead he rolled my cardigan off my arms and into the pile with his shirt. All that was left was my camisole that was the closest thing to being shirtless because he was so wet and thin from the rain.

"Is this okay?" He placed his forehead against mine.

"Keep going, and don't ask questions…" And that was the last audible sentence I said for a while. He nodded and before I knew it my cami joined the small pile we had started. I took this moment to lightly push him back onto the ground and start kissing him again.

After a while, he flipped so i was on my back and he was hovering over me, I don't quit remember how he did it but he did and he started to make a line of kisses over towards my ear, down my neck, between my cleavage, and was making his way past my bellybutton. As soon as he started unbuttoning my pants i quickly sat up and stopped him.

"Wha—"

"Shhh." I covered his mouth and grabbed his shirt in the pile and threw it at him then started to put on my cami. By now the rain let up and I could hear someone coming and calling our names. "Listen…" We both got up and i grabbed my cardigan, which was too wet to put back on.

Before we even got out of the cave we were both engulfed in embraces.

"I'm so happy I found you guys! I knew you had to be close!" Imogen jumped up and down, excited. Becky didn't look so happy on the other hand. Imogen obviously was oblivious to the tension in the air but Becky was suspicious.

"Clare you must be so cold! You're soaking wet! Here." Imogen then took off her army jacket and gave it to me and i didn't object. She was right, I was wet.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE SHITTY HORNY ENDING, DON'T KILL ME. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH IT :(**

**Send me more requests on my tumblr: VeepClare**


End file.
